pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
A Quest Called Tribe
'A Quest Called Tribe '''is the third comic series of the Pocket God Comics, following The Gem of Life and A Tale of Two Pygmies. On this journey, the Pygmies of Tribe Ookga Chaka find out more about Sun's background and the Gem of Life. Background These is the actual wording form the Pocket Blog. Please don't modify it. ''The adventure is bolder, the stakes are higher and the cast of characters continues to grow. As the tribe gets to know Sun, they resolve to help her. This takes the pygmies on a new journey that hints at their mysterious past and alludes to future conflicts with mysterious forces. And as we learned at the end of Tale of Two Pygmies, Newbie (Nooby's allegedly evil clone) is somehow involved! Check out this sneak peek of Issue 10! The new story arc, "A Quest Called Tribe," is primarily focused on the mysterious new female pygmy Sun, who convinces the tribe to help her on her quest to find the rest of her missing tribe mates. Although Ooga doesn't trust her, Klik has his reasons for wanting to help, relating to the shadowy figure who has possessed his dreams. This adventure whisks the pygmies off to an exotic, mysterious place outside their comfort zone, and Ooga doesn't like it very much at all. The issue answers whether Ooga is right or wrong, and whether Nooby will ever get a clue about anything. Synopsis Part 1 The comic starts off with Klik in a dream. A mysterious bird-shaped figure tells him he's in his sub-concious. The figure tells Klik to help Sun because if they do they will find their destiny. Klik wants to find out more, but he wakes up. So he ran off finding Sun. Sun and Nooby were sitting on the beach. Sun asked Nooby if his tribe will get angry at him for letting Sun out. Nooby says that he's watching the sun rise with Sun then hands her a painted leg bone. Ooga asks angerly why Sun is out of her cage. Sun then takes the blame on herself by telling Ooga she tricked Nooby into letting her out. Klik came and frees Sun out of her cuffs. Ooga asks why Klik is settin her free, Klik says that there going to help solve her problem. After breakfest Sun says that 5 of her friends went after Newbie to get the Jewel of Life, but they never came back. Thus, she thought her friends were on there island. Ooga doesn't believe it but Klik does because he says they all connected somehow. Ooga asks for a private conversasion with Klik. Nooby asks Ooga if he wants him to keep his seat warm Ooga says "Knock yourself out." So Nooby literary knocks himself out with a log. Ooga then says to Klik that he better not drag them into a wild goose chaseimpressing the gods like the last time. Klik says it isn't about the Gods its about there people. Ooga thinks Klik is hiding something but he says all there is, is unanswered questions. Klik then tells everyone to pack there stuff as there bringing there guest home. As there out to sea Sun tells them they should be looking for an island with an old statue and palm tree. Ooga argues with Sun how he thinks shes dangerous to the tribe. Nooby got a bite and his rod broke. When they found the island they also found out what the statue is modeled after an octopus. An octopus comes and attacks them and eats Dooby, Klak, and Booga (They regenerate because Klik has the Gem of Life). Luckily, Nooby's undead T-rex pet called "Chicken" came to the rescue and saved them from being eaten. Ooga the argues with Klik how he should have never brought the gem of life with him and gives it to Nooby. Nooby then found a hidden door. They all went down and found bubble like plants. Nooby figured out they have there own air in it like an air mask. After going into the Sun discovers an underwater pyramid, to which the comic cuts off with "to be continued.....". Comicsneakpeek.png pocket-god-10-sample.jpg Part 2 Issue 11 of the Pocket God comic is out around December 6th, 2011. It continues the "A Quest Called Tribe" story arc. Sun has led our brave Pygmies underwater to a mysterious temple. However, dangers surround the temple, some more mysterious than others. On top of that, the Pygmies make an important discovery about the Gem of Life... and about Newbie as well. It has been said that Nooby is at the center of a new plot point he barely understands. Furthermore, until December 11, 2011, the Pocket God comic app is free which includes the first issue (free also). issue-11-sample.jpg|Sample artwork from this issue Part 3 Issue 12 of "A Quest Called Tribe" was released at the same time as Issue 13, and both complete this story arc. The Pygmies meet more of Sun's tribe. The two tribes develop an uneasy alliance as they travel to the mysterious ruins to find the secret of Newbie and the Gem of Life. In the meantime, Nooby has found allies of his own. Klik is forced to confront his beliefs about the nature of their world while electrifying dangers claw at our heroes. Once this adventure is over, neither tribe will be the same. peeking-pygmies.jpg sun-ooga.jpg Tribe *It is the first Pocket God Comic issue to include a female Pygmy. Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Comic Series